


when you tell me you love me, i can actually see it

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: Many people seemed to think that Hríd was simply showing his support for his closest allies and their rather public relationship. And that was part of it, or at least it had been in the beginning.That had been months ago, though, and now there was an entirely different reason for Hríd’s actions, one the three of them kept very well hidden from the public.
Relationships: Hríd/Bruno | Zacharias/Alfonse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	when you tell me you love me, i can actually see it

**Author's Note:**

> gotta FIRMLY establish myself as the bastard that writes almost entirely niche content so here, have another ot3 rarepair that i'm starting the tag for
> 
> EDIT BC I FORGOT TO MENTION: warning for a mention of homophobia in the beginning

Whenever Nifl needed to have diplomatic talks with Askr and Embla, Hríd would always make certain to invite both Prince Alfonse and Prince Bruno at the same time, regardless of whether or not the talks required all three of them in the same room. In fact, sometimes it would be better to discuss matters separately with both kingdoms and, therefore, would make more sense to not host both princes at the same time, but Hríd never paid that thought any mind.

Many people seemed to think that Hríd was simply showing his support for his closest allies and their rather public relationship (surprising, knowing both men, but perhaps the openness was just to ease relations between their kingdoms). And that was part of it, or at least it had been in the beginning, when all Hríd would hear about them was how scandalous and improper it all was. He merely wanted his friends to feel comfortable around him, and not as though they had to be at arm's length from each other for propriety’s sake.

That had been months ago, though, and now there was an entirely different reason for Hríd’s actions, one the three of them kept very well hidden from the public.

After all, Hríd thought, wryly, it would be rather hard to explain to the people of Nifl why their king would share a bed with two other men, regardless of the statuses of the two men in question.

Both Bruno and Alfonse were waiting in his room when he returned, exhausted from the day’s events and eager for a chance to unwind. There’d been much he had to do, even without the arrival of his partners early that morning, and Hríd was regretful that he’d had to keep them waiting.

As he entered his room, he noticed that Bruno had changed from his usual armor into much looser sleep clothes. He’d even left his mask behind in Embla this time, allowing Hríd and Alfonse both the opportunity to see his eyes. Not that Hríd could see them now, since Bruno was reclined on the bed, eyes shut as he relaxed for once in his life.

Alfonse, though, Hríd was free to watch as he stripped down from his formalwear to change into something more casual. It was endearing how Alfonse just let his clothes fall to the floor now, not bothering to fold them and put them away in his exhaustion.

“Is there something you want, Prince Hríd?” Alfonse asked, not looking up as he pulled his sleep clothes out of his bag. Hríd started, unaware he’d been so blatant in his observation.

“Just Hríd is fine, now that we’re all alone,” he corrected. “And might I be so bold in saying the only thing I want right now is you?”

“Not the only thing, I would hope,” Alfonse replied, glancing back at Bruno.

Hríd laughed, openly. “No,” he admitted, “not the only thing. Though that wasn’t exactly an answer.”

Alfonse finally turned to face Hríd, his lips pulling up into a smile despite his best efforts to appear stern. “Not tonight. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow, we should be well-rested for it.”

He was right, as always, yet still…

Hríd approached Alfonse slowly, like he was an animal that was quick to startle. Alfonse made no effort to move away, staring directly at Hríd like he was daring him to do something.

He would have been more than willing, even eager, to accept Alfonse’s challenge, except for the loud yawn he heard from the bed, drawing the attention of both men. Bruno was watching them, one eye cracked open, though he looked about ready to fall asleep, clearly content and comfortable in Hríd’s bed. “Are either of you planning on coming to bed any time soon?” he asked.

Ah, right, it must have been too big without the two of them there with him. Hríd knew he certainly felt that way when Bruno and Alfonse weren’t there. “Of course,” Hríd said, “though I still need to get ready for bed…”

Alfonse, meanwhile, had already moved to join Bruno. Hríd couldn’t help but smile watching the two of them, the way Bruno fit his arms around Alfonse, the way Alfonse leaned back against Bruno’s chest. “Don’t mind us,” Bruno said, and, well.

Hríd dressed as quick as he was able, not wanting to waste another moment before getting in bed with his partners.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you two,” he said, wrapping his arms around the both of them as best he could.

“We’ve missed you, too,” Bruno replied, giving Alfonse a knowing look.

Alfonse raised an eyebrow at Bruno until recognition suddenly dawned across his face. “Oh! Yes, of course we did. And, um, we were wondering…” and then he glanced to the side, not making eye contact with either of his partners, “if after this you would be interested in returning to Askr with the two of us. I’m sure Fjorm misses you, after all.”

Ah. “I would love to,” Hríd laughed. “After all, you’re right. It has been such a long time since I last saw my sister, and I should catch up with her. No other reason, of course.”

“Of course,” Bruno repeated, a small smile gracing his features. “But we can talk more about that in the morning. We have much to discuss tomorrow, we should all get some rest.” Hríd and Alfonse silently agreed.

As they all settled in together, Hríd couldn’t help but think that this was all a little funny. He’d been so excited to have the two of them here in Nifl, but now he couldn’t wait for it to be over because of what was to come next.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you geo for beta reading for me. love u so much <3
> 
> title is from "you in january" by the wonder years. please listen to the wonder years
> 
> anyway like always, follow [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter, and [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if u want More Of Me. the latter's my fic writing blog, i sometimes post wips and any time i post a new fic here i attach some In-Depth thoughts on it to my crosspost (well it's just a link to ao3 but still)


End file.
